


Farrah

by why_me_why_not



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Baby!Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farrah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackiesjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/gifts).



Two pink lines on a home test, a second and third just to be sure. It didn't really mean much. Words, concepts, nothing tangible. Nothing that felt _real_.

The first time he heard the heartbeat, twice as fast as its mother's and beating to a rhythm older than time itself, he felt it. A link. Where it was common for him to drum at random, tap out a beat on the nearest available surface or on the air if it suited better, now he found himself tapping his fingers on his thigh in that fast, steady beat, smiling at the thought of something he helped create.

A girl. Dan couldn't see it, whatever the technician was pointing to on the screen, but he took her word for it. To him, the blurry picture looked pretty alien, like something he'd see after some really good drugs. Or some bad ones. An alien that had his sense of rhythm, though, so that was okay.

There was a baby shower that Dan wasn't invited to and had no interest in. He went to hang out at Bert's instead, planning on having a few beers and catching a game with the guys. Bert gave him a dozen outfits for the baby, despite the fact she already had more clothes than she could ever possibly wear. (Bert was quick to assure him that babies had to be changed when their clothes got bodily fluids on them, even if they were rockstars in training, and Dan was reminded of the vomit, shit, and snot to come. As if there wasn't enough of that in his life from the actual _rockstars_.) Quinn gave him a CD of recorded lullabies. Quinn and his guitar. (They joked that if he ever got hard up for money, after the band broke up and he ended up selling his body for crack, or just after the princess had him wrapped good and tight around her finger and asked for everything under the moon and above as well, that he could sell it on the internet for a tidy sum. Fangirls were fucking crazy.) Jepha gave him the gift that keeps on giving - gift cards. (Jepha was genuinely happy for them; Dan never doubted it. But he still wondered if Jepha wasn't bothered by it, thinking of his own daughter and different paths.)

What changed it all, though, was holding her for the first time. The nurse said she was healthy and a good size as she passed her over to Dan, but she was still _so fucking tiny_ in his hands. She barely opened her eyes to glare at him, but he recognized the look; that was one hundred percent her momma's pissed off look. She didn't cry, though. When he cradled her in his arms, against his chest. Her heartbeat was slower now, in the outside world, matching his own.

She was everything perfect and beautiful and happy in the world, and she was real, and she was _his_.


End file.
